72 heures dans son monde MA
by lennessoil
Summary: séon et ayla, des amis de will, se retrouvent apres une longue séparation. Les deux amis vont alors se découvrire une attirance plus forte que prévu. Ou cela les mènera t'ils?


-Where dreams comes true-

-Prologue-

8h27. Séon s'est lever tôt. Aujourd'hui, pas besoin de réveil. Il s'est levé avant que ce dernier, reglé sur 9h, ne sonne. Apres s'être étiré, le jeune homme se lève, tout en désactivant ses alarmes. Il n'en aura pas besoin pour les trois prochains jours.

10H05. Lavé et habillé, le regard verrouiller sur son télephone, Séon attend un SMS, ou un appel de son amie. D'impatience, ce dernier arborer inconsciemment un sourire béhat. Les yeux brillants et l'âme en feu, il maudisser le temps qui passe si lentement, lorsque son mobile se mit à vibrer. Les premières notes de la sonnerie eurent à peine le temps de résonner, que le jeune brun répondait déjà à l'appel, le visage rouge.

10H21. Accompagné d'Ayla, Séon longea le dernier couloir de sa résidence côtière. Bien qu'ils parlaient de sujets communs, tous deux étaient gêné. En effet, à peine avaient'ils pénétré les murs de l'enceinte, que leurs mains se joignirent. Un court silence gêné c'était alors installer, rapidement rompu par le grand brun:

"-Il fait assez chaud dehors. Donc si jamais tu a chaud, il y a de l'eau au frais.

-Oh, sa va. J'ai pas soif pour le moment.

-Roger that!"

L'étreinte de leurs mains se resséra doucement, tandis qu'ils echangeaient un nouveau regard complice. Lorsqu'ils attegnirent finalement ce fameux dernier couloir, ils parlaient de leurs rencontre. De comment les choses s'étaient passés là-bas.

Leurs ami Will revenait d'un énième voyage, accompagné cette fois-ci de Séon. Ce dernier soutener le porteur du poignard subtil, blessés à l'épaule et inconscient. Ayla et Séon l'avaient alors veillé jusqu'à l'arriver de Pentalaimon, et de Lyra. N'ayant nul part ou vivre, Séon s'été alors installer dans la nouvelle demeure de will. Mais maintenant que lui et Lyra vivaient ensemble, il en profitait pour, enfin, avouer à Ayla ses sentiments, pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'été pas possible autrement. L'occasion été imancable. Dans trois jours, la faille entre leurs monde se refermerait. Et ils ne se reverraient que dans un an. Attendre un an sembler une véritable torture à ses yeux. Il allait se confier...

Ils atteignirent (enfin) la porte de l'appartement, chambre 414. Ils restèrent quelques secondes devant, debout et immobile. Leurs mains entrelacé trahissaient toutefois leurs hâte commune, par de discret tremblement.

Ils entrèrent en silence, la jeune blonde devant, suivie de son amant qui fermait à clé derrière. De dos, à quelques pas de lui, elle l'attendait, trop gêner pour le regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelquechose, mais dû s'arrêter. Elle sut alors que la situation allait lui échapper...

- Chapitre premier _ premier matin -

Sous la surprise, Ayla avait lâcher son sac. Ce dernier avait alors glisser le long du mur du couloir d'entree. Ce dernier faisait un mètre de large, et courait sur quatre metres, avant de déboucher sur une salle à manger de dix metres sur dix, en direction du nord. La façade nord, d'ailleurs, était une large baire vîtrée, donnant vue sur la mer. L'une des vitres, coulissante, était ouverte, laissant filtrer l'air marin. La lumière du soleil, qui entrer par là, éclairer les murs d'une douce lumière blanche. L'ensemble sembler déja surréaliste. Venu compléter le tableau, les mains de Séon venaient carresser ses épaules. Ayla eut un frisson d'excitation. En soi, ce contact n'été rien. Mais par ce qu'il présageait pour elle, la jeune blonde eut une bouffée de chaleure, partant du ventre, et se diffusant dans tout son corps légèrement bronzé.

Rapide comme un courant electrique, et brûlant comme les flammes de l'enfer, la vague de chaleur se transforma en un torrent bouillonant autour de son coeur et de ses poumons, tandis que les mains du grand brun, à présent sur ses hanches, glissaient sous son t-shirt noir. Ample aux épaules, serré au buste, elle l'avait mit pour mettre ses formes en avant, dans l'éspoir de lui plaire. Elle se félicitât sur le moment de sa réussite, avant que le fil de ses pensées ne soit soufflé au contact de sa poitrine, et des mains brûlantes de son amant. Plus par instinct que par reflexe, elle se cambrât, collant son fessier contre lui. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il se mit à embrasser, et mordiller son cou et son oreille droite. Sa dernière pensée lucide fut _"__**... enfin... rends-moi folle... **__"._

Séon posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur la peau tendue de sa douce. Son cou était caché par une masse de cheveux ondulés et bouclés. D'un geste du nez, il les rabattit de l'autre coté, lui libérant le coté droit du cou, désormais à nu. D'un autre geste, éxagérément lent, il passa sa langue sur elle, de l'épaule jusque sous la mâchoire. Elle frissona. Il raffermit alors la prise de ses mains sur les seins de sa partenaire.

Il eut un sourire lorsqu'elle coula la tête en arrière, et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sourit, lorsqu'il vit cette expression coupable dans ses yeux féminin. Il sourit, la contemplant du haut de sa taille d'homme. Il la vit fondre, fondre sous son regard perçant. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il savait. Qu'il savait qu'elle était plus vicieuse qu'elle ne voulait, et ne voudrait l'admettre. Son string dépassant de son jean, avait eut raison du calme de Séon. Et maintenant, il la découvrait sans soutif, cambré, et frottant son fessier contre son entre-jambe, comme une demande désespéré d'être récompensé. En voyant ce _**"petit cul magnifique",**_ comme il le pensa, Séon colla sa partenaire contre le mur du couloir. Son sac entre ses jambes écartés, elle se mit à respirer fort, tandis que l'une des mains brûlante glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre, contournant délicatement le nombril par la gauche, griffant legerement la vessie, avant de se perdre entre le jean, et son string humide. Elle retint son souffle, mais la pression de l'excitement fut plus fort. Elle expira un grand coup, juste au moment ou son amant pressait son index là ou le clitoris pressait contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

11h02. Ce fut comme un déclic. En expirant, en recevant si soudainement une si forte dose de plaisir, elle se sentit défaillir, son esprit s'embrumant, son corps la brûlant plus aux seins, au ventre, et surtout, au coeur, et au vagin. Elle était encore plus ou moins consciente du monde lorsqu'il l'embrassa sans avertissement. Un baiser fougueux, et passionés, qui embrasât tout son âme. Elle sombra alors dans une luxure illimités. Sans espoir de retour, elle céda à ses instincts. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait devenir une femme...

- Chapitre second _ premier jour -

Partie 1

La main droite levé, le front coller contre son avant-bras coller au mur, Ayla hâletait. Le bruit de son jean tombant au sol lui parvint. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette liberté d'être elle-même qu'elle découvrait, et savourant le désir qu'elle provoquer chez Séon. Mais surtout, se délectant de ses carresses, de ses baisers, et du plaisir qu'il lui donnait: son index faisait de large cercle sur l'entrée de son vagin, par-dessus son sous-vêtement imbibé. Elle pouvait même sentir le liquide couler le long de ses cuisses, ou s'égoutter directement sur le parquet. C'était si bon, si bon qu'elle se mit à aimé l'image qu'elle devait donner d'elle. Une petite vicieuse, excité à l'idée d'être à la merci de cet homme, de lui être soumise. Elle voul-...

Séon lui abaissa soudain son string jusqu'aux chevilles. Puis d'un geste doux mais autoritaire, il l'a fit se pencher en avant, le dos courbé, les fesses bien remonté. Il mit le majeur droit dans sa propre bouche, l'imbibant de salive, puis se mt à lui carresser le clitoris avec douceur.. Apres deux petites minutes, qu'elle passa à gémir, il s'arrêta, puis lui retira son t-shirt. Elle se tourna alors, pour voir ce qu'il se passer. Il l'enlassa , puis se remit à l'embrasser.

Ayla passa ses deux jambes autour du corps torse nu de son amant, qui, tout en l'embrassant, l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il la déposa délicatement parmi les draps. Lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle, Séon en profita pour retirer ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il se glissa à quatre pattes vers elle, crapahutant sur les draps comme un prédateur vers sa proie... Celle-ci sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, à l'approche de ce beau brun nu. Ayla loupa une respiration.

Le jeune homme agrippa les cuisses de sa partenaire, puis glissa les mains derrière ses genoux, avant de les pousser vers le buste de la jeune femme. Il saliva alors sur son vagin, puis se mit à lui lecher fougueusement l'entrejambe, faisant des va-et-viens de haut en bas, s'arrêtant parfois sur le clitoris, ou rajoutant de la salive sur son vagin pour rendre ses lechements plus tendre. Il lui lecha le contour du vagin, le clitoris, de plus en plus vite et fort, pénétrant parfois légèrement à l'intérieur, puis recommencent sans cesse. Il continua jusqu'à ce que, dans un ultime gémissement, Ayla jouisse, tous les muscles de son corps crispés, son esprit aveuglé par un plaisir jamais connu.

Ayla eut à peine le temps de revenir à elle. Séon avait deja mit son index et son majeur gauche dans le vagin, et se mit à la doigter doucement, tandis qu'assis au-dessus de l'une de ses jambes, il vint se pencher à son oreil. Il lui mumrmura:

_**"_Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux... Ton corps lui, dit la vérité. Tu aime sa, n'est-ce pas?**_ Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la paroi supérieur jusqu'au clitoris, qu'il frotta allègrement. _**Admets-le. Oh, à moins que tu veuille que j'arrête? Mais tu sais... **_Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'un des cotes du vagin, puis s'arrêta sur l'anus, ou toute la salive avait fini par couler._** Je pourrais te donner teeellement...**_ Il enfonça doucement son doigt dans l'anus. Ayla lâcha un cri à la limite de la jubilation._**Tellement plus de plaisir... **_Il plongea son regard brillant et moqueur dans celui de la jeune femme. _**Et, à la place de mon doigt, c'est ma queue que tu pourrais avoir ici... dans ton magnifique petit cul. **_Séon retira doucement son doigt, puis se mit à genoux entre les jambes de sa partenaire. _**D'ailleurs... Mets toi à genoux, les mains contre le mur..."**_

- Chapitre second _ premier jour -

Partie 2

Les jambes serrées, les mains et les avant-bras contre le mur à la verticale, Ayla désespérait de savoir ce que Séon faisait. Posté derrière elle, à genoux au dessus de ses mollets serrés, il n'avait rien dit ou ait depuis presque une minute. Elle avait put reprendre son souffle, mais était encore excité. Ce regard autoritaire, ces mots, être à sa merci, elle avait aimé. Trop peut être? C'était pourtant si grisant. Et lorsqu'il lui avait mit le doigt dans l'anus? À y repenser, elle se remit à mouiller doucement. Que faisait il? Pourquoi ce silence? Pourquoi cette attente? Il devait l'observer. Son corps réclamait plus de ce plaisir, de cette soumission... Elle remua doucement les fesses.

Peut-être cela le convaincrait il d'agir?

...

...

...

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_**"_Alors?**_ Ayla sursauta, surprise par la proximité de la voix. La bouche de Séon devait au moins se trouvait prés de son oreil. Sa fait quoi? D'avoir un silence en guise de réponse? D'être privée de plaisir? Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas céder si facilement. _**Toujours rien? Vraiment?**_ Il appliqua soudainement le bout de son membre contre son vagin, puis le fit doucement coulisser de là, jusqu'à l'anus, puis redescendit, et ainsi de suite. _**Mmh... Je connais un bon moyen de te faire parler... **_Il s'arrêta sur l'entrée de l'un des orifices, souriant...

- Chapitre second _ premier jour -

Partie 3

Profitant de la lubrification avancée des orifices de sa partenaire, Séon pénétra doucement le vagin d'Ayla, jusqu'à en atteindre le fond. Une douleur, accompagneé d'une vague de plaisir, crépita doucement dans le bas-ventre de la jeune blonde. Il resta ainsi une dizaines de secondes, en elle, lui laissant le temps d'apaiser la douleur. Elle apprécia le geste, mais pour leurs premières union, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit lui-même. Plus bêstial, plus... Violent. Elle ne fut pas déçu longtemps.

Ressérant la prise sur ses fesses crispés, Séon se mit soudain à la pénétrer avec férocité, accélérant incéssement, sa queue lui pourfendant la chatte, qu'elle avait désormais en feu. Un flot de couleurs et de pensées incohérente. Elle se mit à griffer le mur, inconsciente de ses gestes, et de ses cris de plaisir lubrique. L'idée même de se faire ainsi chevaucher l'avait toujours excité, mais en vrai, c'était tout autre chose. Elle se sentait devenir un objet de plaisir. L'objet de sa luxure à lui, qui la prenait violement contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir sa mouille. Sa mouille qui, à chaque sorti, giclait de son vagin malmené, que le dard de son amant fougueux venait chercher à chacun de ses coups, rapide et puissants, tel de puissantes piqures de plaisirs. Elle voulait crier son nom. Elle voulait le supplier de la saillir, de la traiter comme un simple objet, être totalement soumise. Enfin. Oui, elle l'acceptait enfin. Elle aimait être soumise. Cette acceptation lui arracha un sourire d'aliénation, celui d'une personne atteignant l'illumination.

Séon lui empoigna soudain l'épaule avec vigueur, puis se mit à lui fracasser sa queue jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, à une vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas pensé possible de maintenir si longtemps. Et sentir ses fesses percuté, cette main impérial, dominatrice, qui la frocé à baisser la tête, elle brûler, elle brûlait intérieurement, son corps bouillait, semblant sur le point de prendre feu à tout instant, à chacune des pénétration sauvage. Et enfin, son esprit explosa, tandis qu'un veritable souffle incandescent se propager au travers de son corps, soufflant toutes sensations. Elle tomba dans l'abysse de son orgasme, bloquée loin de son corps, de la réalité, et du reste. Seuls subsistaient les vagues déferlentes de ce plaisirs addictifs...

Lorsqu'elle commença à revenir à elle, toujours dans la même position, elle se rendit compte que, dans son absence, elle s'était redressée et s'était saliver sur les seins, que son amant malaxé désormais sans la moindre vergogne, tandis que son membre frottait de tout son long contre son anus humide de transpiration. Encore désorientée, elle ne put dire, ou faire quoi que ce soit. Dans son esprit floue, rêve et réalite ne faisaint plus qu'un. Séon l'attrapa par la nuque, puis lui enfonça sans avertissement sa queue jusqu'au fond de son petit cul étroit. Quelquepart en elle, une petite vois lui susura que tout ne faisait que commencer.

- Chapitre troisième _ fin du premier jour - 


End file.
